When It All Started
by troyesheaven
Summary: How all of this came to be. (Warning: Spanking and Swearing) Rated T. Reviews and Prompts help me out a lot!


hello u guys! i missed you all and i know I've been gone for a while and I'm sorry. Ive been busy and i like to procrastinate, oops.

before we start i would like to say i have no idea what the system is like in uni/college, but i only did a tiny amount of research on it so at least i tried.

i do not own d&p, nor any of the other youtube characters in the story!

so here is how it all started.

* * *

 _ **MAY 18, 2011**_

"Daniel Howell, Mr. Clinton needs you."

The whole university class glanced at the edge of the room where the secretary was and then at Dan. He awkwardly shuffled his way through the rows of tables and chairs and soon made it to the door.

"He'll be right back Professor Allford" the secretary nodded as she closed the door behind them.

"As I'm sure you're curious for why he needs you, I haven't a clue. But I do know that he does seem a little on the edge, so watch out." Dan nodded as they walked to the main office of the campus.

Dan knew exactly what Clinton wanted. He and another kid that's studying physical therapy got into it this morning and word probably got around.

Dan knew what was expected from him, he was studying _law_ and people have certain ways they want him to act. And this wasn't anywhere close to it.

Once they entered the office the secretary instructed Dan to a chair and told him she'd be back. While waiting Dan anxiously tapped his foot against the hardwood floor. He wouldn't get suspended, would he?

No, he wouldn't, he couldn't. Yes, he hated studying law but he'd rather leave school by choice, not by instruction. Out of frustration Dan threw his head back and huffed, he should've just walked away.

"Daniel Howell?" He looked up and saw the school's head instructor. He got out of the chair and shoved his hands into his jacket as he followed the man into another room.

"So Mr. Howell, I've heard something about you causing a disruption on campus is that correct?"

"Sir I did not intend any harm I just wanted to make sure tha-"

"Is that correct?" the man asked in a heavier tone. Dan ducked his head and nodded, "Yes Sir."

"Now I give you permission to explain your side of the story."

How would Dan explain this? The guy was talking shit and Dan got pissed off and lost it. The guy wasn't worth his time now that he looked back, but it was too late now.

"He pissed me off" Dan shrugged as he kept his attention towards the floor.

The head instructor narrowed his eyes at Dan, "Mr. Howell, I believe that you can explain the whole situation in much better words."

Dan sighed and looked back up at the man. "He was talking disrespectful things behind my back and I didn't like it so I confronted him about it, and I guess you would say it kind of got out of control."

The head instructor nodded, "I see. Daniel you are studying law, am I correct?"

Dan nodded, knowing exactly where this was going. "You can't do this in a jury, you know that right?"

It took a lot of willpower for Dan to keep from rolling his eyes, "Yes I do."

"I'm going to give you a option, you can either receive a paddling or be suspended for the next few days. Don't think for a second that I am going to allow this on my campus."

Dan kept his glare to the floor as Clinton continued to speak. "I'm going to give you the form and a chance to think about your options then sign it. I want you off campus after this discussion and if you come back tomorrow without this formed signed you're getting paddled.'

He grimaced at hearing the word, the school was strict and didn't put up with any shit. "I'll bring the form back tomorrow and accept the suspension", Dan said barely above a whisper.

"Very well the, be back 10 minutes before your first class with the form and we'll talk out how many days I feel as fit."

Dan nodded and took the form that was handed to him.

After leaving the campus he still had the paper clutched in his hand. He knew he could probably end up loosing it on the tube home, but didn't feel like putting it in his bag.

Suspension he didn't mind, it was the paddling that got to him. He's never been subjected to it, but it's not like he didn't know what it was. His parents traveled a lot when he was younger so he stayed with his grandparents most of the time. He remembers once his grandfather threatening to spank him but it never happened.

There had also been multiple times he'd hear his friends mention something about the discipline they got at home. The closest he's ever been to being spanked was a slap on the wrist.

He cringed just thinking about it.

Once he got back to the flat he laid his stuff in the living room and went looking for Phil.

After checking his bedroom and kitchen he decided just to call him.

"Dan? Hey, shouldn't you be in class?" Phil asked once he picked up the phone.

"I came home early" Dan shrugged. It wasn't completely a lie. "Where are you?"

"I'm out running some errands, I'll be back in an hour or so."

"Okay, just checking on you. Oh, and do you mind getting some more cereal? Because you ate most of it." Dan said as he grabbed the form and walked back to his room.

"Yea, sure" Phil laughed, "Call me if you need anything."

"Alright bye." After ending the call Dan climbed into bed with his laptop and decided to check on his recent video.

Once Phil returned home and put away all of the items he had he went to see if Dan was still home. As he entered his room he saw that Dan was asleep with the laptop still on top of his chest. He reached to take the laptop off of him and as he did he saw the form on his nightstand.

"What the hell is this?" he muttered as he read the paper.

"What the hell did you do Dan?" Phil asked out loud after reading the rest of the from. He shook Dan awake and earned a groan, "Dan wake up."

"Why" Dan asked as his voice was muffled by the duvet of his bed.

"Because I need you to explain to me what this is."

It took Dan a few seconds to register what Phil said and meant but once he did he was immediately up.

"Wh-why do you have that?" Dan asked reaching for the paper. Phil yanked it back out of the youngers reach, "why do _you_ have it?"

"Phil it's none of your business, and it's nothing!" Dan quickly defended.

"Okay, sure" Phil said rolling his eyes, "Why do you have a form about suspension?"

"Ugh Phil!"

"What on Earth did you do Dan?" Phil asked once again.

"I just got into an argument with some guy and I guess word got around" Dan said finally giving up.

"Like I believe that Manchester would suspend you over a little argument" Phil said giving Dan a look.

"Okay, maybe it wasn't a little one but-"

"Dan why?" Phil asked, "Was it really worth it?"

"Oh come _on_ Phil, it's not like I'm suspended for a semester or anything" Dan said trying to defend himself again.

"Maybe not, but it's still something major" Phil said crossing his arms.

"Can you please just give me back the form?" Dan sighed.

"If you don't give the form back what will the uni do to you?" Phil asked raising a brow.

Dan's cheeks started to flush, "R-read the back."

He turned the from over and skimmed over the back.

 _ **If failed to return the form back to the main lobby of MU the student will be accommodated to take discipline as suggested by the head instructor.**_

"So what else does Clinton want to do to you?" Phil asked crossing his arms again.

Dan threw his head back as his cheeks turned a darker shade of pink. "He wants to paddle me" he mumbled out.

"You do understand that this is putting your education at risk Dan. You're missing class whilst on suspension for some stupid quarrel you got into" Phil lectured.

"Yes, I know Phil. It was stupid now that I look back at now. Can you please give me the form back now?" Dan asked.

"Fine, I'll give you back the form but that doesn't mean you're getting away with this" Phil said.

"Oh come _on_ Phil" Dan groaned, "haven't you lectured me enough? And the schools suspending me, it's not like I'm getting away with this."

"Dan, we all know all you'll do during the suspension is sit around and play video games all day" Phil said rolling his eyes.

"And I have lectured you enough but I don't think that's all you need."

Dans head snapped up, "wh-what do you mean?"

"By letting you get away with this it won't teach you anything. All it will do is show you that you can snap back at anyone and not have consequences. Which isn't true at all, the guy could've fought you."

"Phil you're not my fucking mom" Dan said rolling his eyes.

"Do you want me to give you back the form or not?" Phil asked sharply.

"Fine, Fine, do whatever you want. I don't care." Dan huffed as he glared at the floor.

The whole reason he needed the damn form was to get out of a punishment, but apparently that's not going be the case.

Phil raised his eyebrows once he heard Dan say he didn't care. Of course Phil knew Dan wasn't serious and he was just mad at the moment but he took this into consideration.

"Well since you don't care", Dan looked up at Phil, "I _will_ make sure you don't do this again, but I'll give you a choice."

Before Dan could protest Phil cut him off, "I can either spank you myself or you can be grounded for the rest of this week."

Dan couldn't believe this. First off Phil spanking him was something he never was going to let happen. And second off Dan had plans this weekend that he'd been looking forward to, he couldn't just stay home.

"Woah, woah, woah, where is all this coming from?" Dan asked standing up.

"Something has to be done" Phil simply shrugged.

"Phil are you crazy?" Dan asked. "No way in hell are you going to spank me."

Phil held up the paper in front of Dan, "Fine then, I'll let Clinton do it instead. I'm not letting you be suspended."

Dan wasn't going to win this battle and he knew it, yet he kept fighting.

"Phil, I have plans this weekend."

"Then come on let's get this over with" Phil said nodding towards Dans bed.

Seeing that Phil was dead serious made Dan sick. He was about to get his ass torn up by his best friend. "Phil please no."

"Then it's your last chance to take the grounding" Phil said.

Phil wouldn't let Clinton touch Dan, but he also wasn't going to let Dan get out of this.

Dan glared at his flatmate and bit the inside of his cheek. Phil seemed pretty cross at the moment and he knew he wasn't going to be able to get out of it.

"You have three seconds to make your final decision Dan."

"Fine, come on let's get this over with" Dan said as he watched Phil sit on his bed.

Phil held out his hand for Dans and took him over his lap. Once he was in the right position Dans fringe fell to cover up most of his forehead rather than just the right side and before he could move it out of the way he felt Phil grab his wrists.

"Dan" Phil sighed, "Please don't make this hard because the more you struggle the more it's going to hurt, okay?"

Dan nodded as Phil pulled his hands to the small of his back.

Dan squeezed his eyes shut when he felt Phil's right hand move off his back.

When his hand finally struck him his eyes reopened, _it hurt._ Of course Dan knew that it was going to hurt but not this soon. He expected the sting to take a while to settle in but it wasn't. _Fuck he was screwed._

Phil bought his hand down a couple of more times and made sure that with each hit, they became harder. Dan on the other hand was chewing on his lip trying his best not to make any noise. This was not only painful but embarrassing, each time Phils hand struck him the more he squirmed. He kept yanking his hands back but Phil never let go of them.

After a while Phil decided that he did enough over Dans jeans and paused to talk to him.

"Phil it huurts" Dan said after he realized it stopped.

Ignoring what the brunette said, Phil spoke up, "Unbutton your jeans."

"No Phil" Dan whined out, "It hurts bad enough."

"Do as I say _now_." Phils voice held a sharp tone to it and Dan was smart enough to obey.

Phil let go of his wrists as Dan unbuttoned the black jeans, "I'm sorry." His voice was shaking and Phil started to feel guilty, but it was too late to back out now.

He pulled down Dans jeans the rest of the way. "Do not reach back Dan, got it?"

Dan nodded as he crossed his arms before him and laid his head on them.

Phils hand struck down hard and Dans head jerked back up, "Ahh Ph-phil."

Phil hushed Dan as he delivered more swats to his already sore bottom. Soon enough Dan had to grab his duvet.

He wanted so badly to reach back and interfere with the spanking but he was scared of what Phil would do it he did. The smacks kept coming down faster and harder and Dans eyes started to well with tears. "Ph-phil please stop", Dan said his as he lost his voice at the end.

Phils heart went out for Dan, he hated seeing his friend upset like this, but it had to be done. He paused for a second, "Dan next time what are you going to do when something like this comes up again?"

Dan had to take a couple of deep breathes before he could respond, "w-walk away."

"Exactly, and if this happens again this will seem like nothing" Phil warned as he delivered a couple of swats to his thighs.

Soon enough Dan had tears falling and was starting to lose all composure. He couldn't help but cry out and kick. He just wanted it to stop.

"Keep still, we're almost done" Phil said gently after delivering a flurry of swats to his sit spots.

He decided after ten more they would be done. He made these harder and by the end Dan was full on crying. His hands were clutched so tightly around the duvet that his knuckles were white and his face was red and tear stained.

Once he realized it was over he cried even more. Phil rubbed his back, "Shh Dan, you did well, I'm proud of you."

"Phi-phil it hurts so much" Dan cries as he buried his tear stained face into the comforter.

"I know" Phil said softly as he rubbed his shoulders. "I'm sorry, I really am" Dan said with more cries escaping him.

"It's all over now and you're forgiven now, okay? It's how this all works out." Dan nodded.

After a couple of more minutes of Dan crying he finally regained himself.

He then kicked off his jeans and readjusted himself to where his head was on Phils lap.

The whole process was traumatic and he _never_ wanted to go through it again.

Phil leaned back against the headboard and was running his hand up and down Dans back. Part of Phil felt extremely awkward and was glad that it was over and the other part of him liked having Dan in this vulnerable position.

Phil was threading his fingers through Dans hair as they both just stayed there. Dans tears were coming to a minimum and his breathing steadied more.

Dan was coming to a realization: this part was calming to him and he actually didn't mind it. While he never wanted to experience this again he did like the comforting that came with it.

A little after Dan felt Phil repositioning himself and he looked up at him. "I'm sorry I had to do that" Phil said softly as he rubbed his back. Dan nodded, "It's fine, I deserved it."

Phil smiled down at the brunette, "Do you want to get up and cook some dinner?"

Dan nodded and slowly got off of the bed. They both had blushes on their cheeks once they made eye contact again. "I'll be in the kitchen" Phil said as he walked out.

Dan nodded and grabbed his jeans off the floor and went to his wardrobe. As he pulled on some sweatpants he couldn't help but wonder what damage Phil did. His bottom was a bright pink color and Dan could've sworn it should've been red. He sighed and tried to rub the sting away. He came to realize that it would take a while for the pain to vanish.

Unlike his bottom his eyes were red and still held a glossy look and his cheeks were tear stained. He looked like a child.

He didn't know how he felt, and neither did Phil. For some odd reason, neither of them minded it.

When Dan went back into the kitchen he saw Phil pouring something into a pot. "I'm making pasta, if that's okay?"

Dan nodded as he stood on the other end of the kitchen. Phil leaned against the counter beside the stove as both him and Dan stared at the floor. "I'm sorry" Phil said again after a few seconds of silence passed.

Dan looked up at Phil who kept his glance at the floor. "Don't be."

"Please don't make me do it again Dan, I don't like upsetting you" Phil said walking up to the brunette.

"I'll try my best" Dan responded.

The next morning Dan had a feeling it'd be a while before the sting went away. "Phiiiil" Dan whined out as his friend entered the living room.

"Sore?"

Dan nodded miserably as Phil sat down beside him. "I thought it was supposed to be all over last night."

Phil shrugged as Dan rolled his eyes. "I swear I'll never have to make you do that again."

"Oh really?" Phil asked raising his brow and smirking at Dan.

He looked over at Phil and just rolled his eyes.

 _ **OCTOBER 29, 2011**_

"So the university called today and asked where you were because you had exams today" Phil said as he entered his flat mates room.

Dans head shot up when he heard him, he had to think of response quick. "Y-you're just now getting that message? They sent that out yesterday."

"You didn't go to uni yesterday either Dan" Phil said as he leaned against the doorframe.

Dans cheeks started to turn red.

"You wouldn't lie to me, would you Dan Howell?" Phil asked as he raised his eyebrows.

"N-no"

"Then tell me what the call was about."

Dan ducked his head. "So you skipped uni just because? And during exams too?" Phil asked.

Dan nodded but never took his eyes off the floor.

"You know better than to lie to me, hell you didn't even have to lie to me" Phil said as Dan lifted his head up again, "all you had to do is tell why you didn't want to go."

Dan couldn't believe it but his cheeks turned even redder. "Now why did you skip? Is someone bothering you or is it something else?"

"I was gonna flunk the test and I needed to miss" Dan said softly.

"All you had to do was tell me you needed an extra day to study. I wouldn't have cared." Phil said as he walked up to where Dan was sitting.

That wasn't the whole truth, yes, Dan needed an extra day to study but he was also waiting for the answers too. He had a guy he paid agree to give him the answers the next day.

"Look at me Dan" Phil said his voice becoming strict, "have we not already had a conversation similar to this? About you and your education?"

 _Fuck, he knew exactly where this was going._ "Phil, no please" he said his tone becoming desperate.

"I never said we were going to go there Dan, what made you think that?" Phil asked. Dan knew Phil could read him like a book and he felt stupid because he basically just told on himself.

"I'm giving you a chance to tell me what's going on" Phil said looking down at the brunette.

Dan sighed and looked up at Phil, "I was waiting for Alex to give me the test and answers."

Dan cheeks turned a crimson red. Now that it came out of his mouth he realized how childish he sounded.

Phil opened his mouth to respond but nothing came out. Dan ducked his head again as he waited for Phil to lecture him.

After a few seconds passed Phil took Dans chin and made him look him in the eyes. "Dan", Phil paused, "why?"

"I don't care anymore" Dan said softly, trying to look anywhere but at Phil. "I don't care about fucking law, I hate it."

Phil sighed and kept on hand under Dans chin but ran the other through his hair. He tensed at the touch but soon calmed down again. "Dan, you're smart. You don't need to cheat."

"Have you talked to your parents about this?" Phil asked. Dan shook his head as Phil moved his hand from under his chin. "I don't know how they'll react once they hear that I want to drop out."

"You need to tell them Dan, I've noticed there's been something going on lately and I just couldn't put my finger exactly on it. You don't need to stress yourself so much to where it's unhealthy." Phil said softly. Dan nodded and let a few minutes of silence pass.

"Am I in trouble?"

Phils eyes softened as he took a seat beside his best friend. "Yes, for trying to cheat and lying to me about it. And also for putting your health at risk, you forcing yourself to do something that makes you unhappy it's healthy. Mentally, or physically."

Dan nodded. "Come on, let's get this over with and then you can call your parents."

As he went over Phils lap all the memories from last time rushed to his head. Last time he ended up having to grasp the duvet on the bed just to keep from reaching back.

He reached up and took a fist full of the material as he felt his jeans being pulled down. Both Dan and Phil took a deep breath before the whole ordeal started.

"Sit still, got it?" Phil asked as he pulled the belt out of Dans bunched up jeans. The brunette nodded as he realized what Phil was doing.

Dan knew he was capable of doing just fine on the test but he wasn't going to try. He held his breath waiting for the first smack to come down, but before it did Phil spoke up. "I'm not planning to make this long, okay? So you're only getting fifteen with the belt."

Before Dan could reply the belt snapped down over his bottom. He instantly jerked up, but was pushed back down by Phil. He already knew this was going to be way worse than a hand spanking.

Phil snapped the belt over Dans bottom two more times. _Oh it hurt so bad._

He sucked in a breath and clenched his fists around the black and grey material. Two more swats rained down on Dans left cheek and then two more on his right.

He let out an embarrassing squeal but it hurt so damn much. Phil bought the belt down three more times to Dans sit spots. He had tears threatening to spill over at any second now.

 _5 more, he had five more to go._ Like the last time Phil delivered these with more force.

The eleventh swat broke him and he had tears running down his cheeks. With the next four he sobbed.

It hurt like hell, and this was only Dans second spanking. Phil laid the belt to the side and rubbed his friends back.

Although it didn't seem like a lot, the force Phil was putting behind the belt made it feel like a ton.

After Dan realized the spanking was over he crawled into Phils lap. He yelped once his sore ass made contact with Phils thighs but tried his best to ignore the throbbing pain that was still in his bottom. Phil sat up against the headboard as Dan buried his head into his neck and cried.

Dan knew he probably looked like a child right now, hell, he even felt like a child; but he could care less right now, he was in pain and he needed comforting.

Phil ran his hand up and down Dan back and started whispering to him. "Shh Dan it's okay, you're okay. You did so good, and it's all over. You're forgiven."

Once Dans crying became sniffles Phil leaned back to look at him again. "You wanna call your parents now?"

Dan nodded and slowly climbed off Phils lap as he followed in suit. They both entered the kitchen and Dan grabbed his phone off the counter.

Before he tapped his mothers contact number he looked at Phil. "Wh-what do I do if she gets mad?" Dans voice was so soft that Phil could barely hear him.

"Dan, you're parents are super supportive, I doubt they'll hate you for it." Dan nodded and looked back down at the phone, his lip started quivering again and Phil walked up to him and wrapped his arms around him. "Hey, hey, Bear, we can wait until in the morning if you want to." Phil cooed softly.

Dan shook his head, "n-no, I need to do this now." He nodded and let go of the younger man, "Do you want me to step out?" Dan shook his head once again and grabbed his hand, "stay, please."

Once he tapped his mom's name Dan held his breath as the dial tone rang. "Hello Dan!" His moms voice came from the other end. "Hey mum" he said softly, "I need to tell you and Dad something, do you guys have time?"

"Of course we have time Daniel! Don't be ridiculous. Let me go get him."

The whole conversation lasted about an hour. Phil was by Dan the whole time as he talked to his parents. Both of his parents agreed it was okay and that they were more concerned about their son's health and happiness rather than school.

Once the call ended Dan broke out in tears again. "D-dan?"

The sudden outburst surprised Phil. "Th-thank you" he breathed out.

Phil laughed and rested his hand on his back, "No problem. How do you feel?"

"Still sore as heck and now I feel numb because how nerve racking that was. But other than that, I feel better." Dan smiled at Phil who returned his.

An hour after the boys were on the couch together and had an anime on.

"So is this going to be a ritual now or…?" Phil was half asleep when Dan asked but once he heard him he perked up.

"I don't know" he paused, "do you want it to be?"

The living room was dark and the only light was from the tv and the town lights from outside the window, but Dan was pretty sure Phil could still see the blush on his cheeks.

"I-I mean, If you think I need it, m-maybe."

Phil nodded, "Okay."

 _ **FEBRUARY 2, 2012**_

Dan was pissed off and Phil was on edge.

"Dan, this is the last time I'm telling you, _come on_."

Ignoring what his flat mate was telling him Dan nodded and put his earphones back in their position. "Yeah yeah, let me go to um, my bedroom."

Phil rolled his eyes as he watched Dan roll off the couch. As he was walking past Phil, he felt a sharp pain causing him to yelp.

Dans hands flew immediately to his bottom as he turned to look at his friend.

Phil held a glare that told Dan not to mess with him. "W-what was that for?!"

"You're really pushing me Daniel James, and don't think for one second that I'm going to put up with it." Dan glared at Phil and crossed his arms.

"Yes sir." Part of it came out as a sarcastic response but he did partially mean it.

Dan continued to his bedroom to grab his phone. It had been almost 4 months since Dan earned his last trip over Phils lap.

Phil sighed walking into the kitchen, Dan has been pushing him ever since January and he had no idea why. All of last year he seemed fine, but something was up now.

They had a collab with Pj and Chris soon and he really didn't want to put up with his attitude. Once Dan came out of his room Phil had an idea. When Dan entered the kitchen he was met with Phil who had his arms crossed. "Yes?"

"Dan I don't know what's up with you but like I said before, I'm not going to put up with it. I will get onto you once and the second time we're cutting the collab short and we will come straight back home and you'll go over my lap. Is that understood?"

Dans jaw dropped at this, "Phil!"

He held his hand up to silence him, "this isn't up for discussion Dan, now let's go."

Before Dan could protest anymore Phil was walking towards the door. He had no choice but to scurry after him. As they hailed a cab Dan spoke back up. "Y-you're serious?'

"Why wouldn't I be?" Phil asked as he scanned the street for their cab. Dan fell silent and stared at the ground.

Phil usually wouldn't be this tough on Dan but something was different today. He needed Dan to know that he can't just ignore him and have an attitude all the time.

Once they got to PJ's flat Chris and him were already setting up the recording equipment. "Hey Dan, Hey Phil!" Pj greeted as they walked into the living room.

"Hey" Phil smiled as he walked over to the men. "Hello" Dan said as he walked in a little after Phil. The cab ride was quiet and neither of them said much, part of Dan was still sulking at Phil for threatening to cut the collab short.

About an hour into the collab the boys were almost finished filming for Pj's and Phil's channel. They were doing four videos each, each one for each channel.

Next they were going to film a video for Chris' channel. They would do a truth or dare.

"Alright Daniel the spaniel" Chris said reading the computer screen. Dan sputtered out a laugh, "Please don't call me that."

"Truth. When was the last time you were truly embarrassed?"

Dans cheeks went red, "Uhm."

Phil looked over at Dan, "What about what happened at Tesco during the checkout?"

"Phil!" Dan snapped looking over at him.

The oldest YouTuber laughed as Dans face turned blood red. "Woah, wait, what happened?" Chris asked.

"Ugh Phil!" Dan said throwing his head back, "I didn't want anyone to know!"

"Sorry", Phil apologized while trying to retain his giggles. Dan rolled his eyes as he looked over at Pj and Chris who had confused looks on their faces.

He sighed, "At Tesco when me and Phil were at the checkout women thought I was a girl and while we were grabbing the bags from her she told Phil to help his 'girlfriend' out."

The other two looked at each other and then started laughing themselves. "PHAN!" Chris laughed, "It's real! Even Tesco ships it."

Dan rolled his eyes as Phil started laughing again. "Fuck off you three."

Pj and Chris soon stopped laughing and so did Phil. "Dan" he said in a slightly warning tone. Pj and Chris looked up and saw Phil looking at him.

Dan looked down at the floor and avoided eye contact with the three. Phil sighed, "Okay Chris, you have dare."

"Got it."

"Go spread butter all over your face and have Peej lick it off", Phil laughed as he looked away from the computer screen.

"Uhm, this is going off to a weird turn" Pj said glancing at Chris who was smirking at him.

"Defiantly. Me and Dan will go get the butter while you two decide how you will do this."

He got up and looked down at Dan who was still sitting on the floor, "Are you coming?"

Dan sighed but nodded, he knew where this was going.

Once the two entered the kitchen Phil started scolding Dan. "Why did you say that Dan? You know good and well that was uncalled for."

"Come on Phil, I say it all the time!" Dan scoffed.

"I know and I'm starting to get tired of it. It's not only rude but disrespectful too." Phil said crossing his arms.

"Sorry" Dan said, "I won't do it again."

Phil studied him, "This is your last warning, remember?"

Dan nodded. "Next time we're going home."

Thirty minutes later they finished the Truth or Dare video. Last they had to film Dans video.

They were just going to do a simple Q&A for Dans channel, nothing too long. They'd each ask each other questions off twitter and voila, that's done. Like last time everything went well for the most part, and Phil was hoping that he wouldn't have to deal with Dan afterall. But he was wrong.

"So Phil", Chris started, "This is a question a bunch of people are asking. When will you and Dan go to another meetup like vidcon, or something?"

"Whenever they invite us again" Phil answered, winking at the camera.

"You're turn. Dan, can you twerk?" Pj asked smirking up at him.

"Can I?" Dan laughed, "Oh I don't know maybe."

"Show us!" Chris said. Dan got up and got into position but before he did anything Pj interrupted.

"Dan no one wants to see you bloody twerk."

"That's not what your mom said" Dan scoffed as he stood back up.

"Blow off mate!" Pj said hitting his leg from where he was sitting.

Dan rolled his eyes but went back to trying to twerk for Chris and the person who asked him to. But as he was getting back into squat position he ended up falling back on Pj instead.

"See, told you you couldn't twerk worth a shit."

"Shut up! I just didn't see you there but I guess you're used to that, right?" Dan said as he climbed off of PJ's lap.

The room fell silent and Pj ducked his head once the words came out of Dans mouth. Dan cleared his throat and looked at Chris who was giving him a look. He then looked at Phil who was checking his phone.

Dan let out a chuckle and tried to lighten the mood, "Pj, I was joking I wasn't…"

"No it's fine" Pj said giving him a small smile. It wasn't the most horrible insult but it still stung.

Dan sighed and looked back at Phil. "It's late you guys I think that's enough for his video. We had fun." Phil said standing up from his sitting position on the floor.

"Yeah it was," Chris started "we'll see you guys later."

The two boys were led to the door by Chris.

Once they left the flat Dan made effort to trail behind Phil. "Come on Dan", Phil said once he got to the elevator. There was no way Dan was going to get out of this and he hated it.

He knew he was in for it and was going to be paying for it for a while. Yet he still tried to beg it off. "Phil, I'm sorry!", Dan whined as they got onto the elevator.

"Are you really?" Phil asked as he pressed the button to the main lobby. Dan crossed his arms and huffed. He wasn't gonna lie, it was a pretty good insult, and Pj deserved it! He was making fun of him for goodness sakes.

When they got into a cab Dan once again tried to beg it off. "Phil please, I promise that it won't happen again

"Hush Daniel" Phil hissed as he nodded towards the cab driver.

If Dan was going to get out of the smacking it was going to have to do it now. "No Phil, come on! He was making fun of me, he deserved it."

Phil looked up from his phone at Dan and gave him an are-you-serious look. "He was joking with you Dan."

"So was I!"

"No Dan, what you said was hurtful and before that when you said fuck you to us, that was pretty out of line too. It's disrespectful and rude and I'm _not_ going to put up with it." Phil finalized.

Dan caught the cab driver looking back at them and decided it would be better to stop. He huffed and sank down in the seat. He was definitely going to be paying for this.

For the rest of the ride Phil was thinking what the hell he was to do with Dan. Dan on the other hand kept picking at his nails and was anticipating what was to happen when they got home.

Once to their flat they said their thanks and paid the driver. Phil went ahead into the building as Dan stayed back for a while. Why was he so scared? This was going to be his third time, he should be used to it now, right? He sighed and went upstairs to their flat.

"Lock the door Dan" Phil called out once Dan got inside. Doing as told he locked the door and pulled off his jacket.

He met Phil in the living room sitting on the couch. Once he caught sight of Dan he nodded for him to come to him. "Dan," he said once he was standing in front of him, "What you did was so childish, and utterly ridiculous."

Dan hung his head, "Yeah I know." Phil sat up straighter, "I understand you maybe weren't being serious but you know that your insult probably still hurt him."

Dan nodded as his fringe fell in his face. "What happened? You're usually not like this."

Dan shrugged as Phil leaned to get a better look at him.

He hummed and waited for Dan to answer. "I-I don't know." It came out in a whisper and Phil could barely hear him.

"And for a while now too it has, you've been out of it and I really want to know why so that I can help fix it."

Dan rubbed his face and looked up, Phil held this concerned look in his eyes. To be honest Dan wasn't sure what was going on himself either. He just knew he's been more snappy lately and more rude. He wasn't trying to be, but something was just different with him lately.

"Well, If you can't give me an answer I really don't know how to help you, Dan. I just know this isn't you." Ouch. That stung. Dan nodded as Phil stood back up.

"Sit, I'll be back."

Phil left the room and Dan obediently sat down. Dan knew Phil wasn't pissed anymore, he was disappointed. He knew Phil loved him, and he wanted best for him.

What seemed like ten more minutes Phil came back. But he wasn't holding anything. What was he doing?

Phil walked over to the couch and sat beside Dan. "Wh-where'd you go?"

"I was upset still and I knew if I did anything to you just then I could've hurt you."

"Oh."

Phil nodded and looked over at Dan. "Come on, let's get this over with."

Dan stood up beside Phil as he took his belt off. "Whyre you getting spanked Dan?"

"I was rude and disrespectful to Pj and you and Chris."

Phil nodded and grabbed Dans wrist and pulled him over his lap.

"Twenty five with the belt." Dan was sure he was going to die tonight.

Phil firmly held his hand on Dans back as he raised the belt up. Once he delivered the first swat Dan tried to jerk up.

Phil simply pushed him back down and proceeded. After delivering five more swats Dan was whimpering.

Dan knew he told Phil he wasn't going to get himself in this situations again, but he somehow did. He hated it, he hated the pain and how submissive he felt.

Dan yelped with each given swat Phil delivered. He was about to cry, he didn't want to cry, but it hurt so much.

Within the next four smacks Dan was crying. "I-I'm sorry" Dan cried out.

Phil didn't respond and kept bringing the belt down, mainly focusing to his sit spots. He hoped he wouldn't have to be hard on Dan again, but he doubted his wish would come true.

Dan couldn't even keep up with the hits. He was far too out of it to even focus on his breathing. It wasn't like Phil was abusing him, but the only thing Dan could focus on was the pain.

He figured it was almost over whenever the swats became harder. Like the last two times Phil made the last 10 harder.

Dan screamed out as the belt snapped over his thighs. "Almost done Dan" Phil said pausing for a second.

Dan just cried as Phil bought the belt down once again to his aching bottom. He focused more on Dans sit spots with these last five, he wanted Dan to remember this. He didn't want him to make the same mistake twice.

Phil laid the belt down and rubbed Dans back. The poor boy was shaking with sobs. "Hey Dan, it's over, you're okay."

It took him a while to register what Phil said but once he heard he slowly got up.

His eyes were red and puffy and his hair was damp from sweat. Phil stood up with him and pulled him in his arms.

"I'm sorry" Dan whimpered out.

"I know" Phil said as he rubbed his hand up and down Dans back. "Please don't make me go this hard on you again, okay?"

Dan nodded. Phil pulled away from the hug and grabbed Dans shoulders. Dan looked at him with a quivering lip and tears rolling down his face. Phil sighed, "I want you to call Pj and apologize, okay? And after we can lay down and cuddle."

Dan nodded and left the room to grab his phone. It took him a few minutes to get his cries to die down, but after they did he called Pj.

Phil grabbed his belt off the couch and went to put it up. As he walked in his room he could hear Dan on the phone.

"-And I'm sorry for saying that to you, it was uncalled for, I just-I don't know. I guess I just felt like you were picking on me. But I'm sorry." Although he couldn't hear what PJ was saying he did hear Dan heard him laugh after so that meant something good.

Phil went back to the living room and Dan came in a little after. He changed into something more comfortable, which Phil expected him too. "What'd he say?" Phil asked as Dan laid down beside him.

"He said it was okay and that it was a pretty good insult.", Dan mumbled as he rested his head on Phils chest. Phil laughed and rolled his eyes as he wrapped his arm around him.

"Please Dan, don't make me do this again."

Dan sighed, "You don't want to do this anymore?"

Honestly, Phil hated making Dan cry, and he wouldn't mind not ever doing it again. But Dan seemed to be learning from this, so he was still not sure. "I don't know."

A couple of seconds of silence went by. "I-It's not that I like the spanking, God no. I just- When you do it I feel safe. I know you won't let me mess up too bad and that you have my back."

Phil nodded, he knew exactly what Dan meant. "Okay."

"So this is going to keep on?" Dan asked looking up.

Phil shrugged, "Yeah."

Dan laid his head back down on Phils chest and smiled to himself. "Thank You."

After a few minutes of silence passed by the boys started talking about other things until Phil remembered something.

"What're the rules Dan?"

"I thought we were done talking about this." Dan said looking back up.

"No, I asked you a question." Dan rolled his eyes but soon regretted it after receiving a swat from Phil.

His hands move to block his bottom, "okay, okay, listen to you, don't put my health at risk, be respectful, and um…"

Phil looked down at Dan who was trying his best, "Don't lie to me, Dan."

"Yeah, that." He said with a sheepish smile.

Now it has been almost five years since the started this. Ever since Dan has been abided to these rules and he broke them, Phil would put him back in his place. It didn't happen too often but it wasn't rare either for Dan to end up over his lap.

There has been times when Dan wanted nothing more than for the domestic discipline thing as it's called to stop, especially when it interfered with his social life.

He knew Phil would stop if he was serious about it and had good reasoning but yet he's never asked him. There are times Dan is actually thankful though, he's been faced with the same challenge more than once a couple of times. The thought of Phil tearing his ass up would recur to him and he'd choose a different route than last time. Most of the time it works.

Phil really didn't mind it. Yes he hated seeing Dan upset but he'd rather him be upset than arrested or something.

There's also been times when Phil didn't feel like bringing the rod down and intervened to different solutions, such as groundings or timeouts. Of course it was strange to both of them at first but it eventually became as normal as the spankings.

The two both have grown a bunch since 2011. They trusted each other more, and they always had each other's back. It's making their relationship stronger than ever.

* * *

Reviews and Prompts help me out a lot!

also i accidentally uploaded a blank story today, sorry if it confused some of you.


End file.
